


Awkward Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Bottom (UK)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My take on Richie and Eddie's first kiss(Based on an idea from a discord chat)





	Awkward Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> (Also this is very short, I might rewrite it at some point)

A clutter of voices boomed out of the old, malfunctioning TV, but Eddie watched regardless. The dusty box was finally giving out, stuttering and flashing every few seconds. There wasn't much else he could do except continue watching and sighing.

The door latch clicked and the door opened slowly, with Richie popping his head around the edge, his eyes darting around. He gulped, then marched in, clearing his throat and slamming the door behind him.

“Hello, Eddie!” he squeaked. Eddie ignored him, as usual.

Slowly and carefully, Richie lowered himself onto the sofa, as close to Eddie as possible without seeming like he was flirting. Which was really the opposite of his plan. He gulped, holding onto the arm of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned bright white.

“Eddie, I-I just wanted to say… What a smashing blouse you have-”

Suddenly, Eddie turned and grabbed Richie's tie, pulling the now panicking man closer, and kisses him. It felt soft, and kind, almost poetic in a way. However, Richie had never been kissed before, and by the time he figured out what was happening, Eddie had pulled away and was refocusing on the TV.

For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence between them. Richie felt awkward, but turned to his friend anyway.

“Wh-what-” he stuttered, shyly looking up at Eddie.

“Nothing.”

Again, they were thrown into an awkward, painful silence. Eddie, seemingly unnerved by the whole ordeal, was screaming on the inside, terrified that he had ruined everything. Richie, however wasn't as great at hiding it. He sat, bolt upright, shaking and wringing his hands.

“So… are we gonna talk about that?”

“No.” 

Eddie was becoming more tense and stressed by the second, with Richie's mumblings not helping. He couldn't watch the TV anymore, the distraction called Richie was too much. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Richie shift slightly, and their eyes met for a fraction of a second, making both if them blushing messes. Eddie resumed trying to focus on the box in front of him, just to get jolted back when Richie gently lay his head on his shoulder. Both of them tensed up for a few seconds, before Eddie murmured two simple words:

“ _ Fuck it _ .”

He slowly pushed his arm around Richie, settling it carefully on the other man's hip, and smiled, closing his eyes. Finally calm, they both drifted off to sleep, the TV’s obnoxious buzzing losing all power over them.


End file.
